Fracturing operations are conducted in a well to improve the flow of production fluid from a surrounding formation into a wellbore. A variety of fracturing techniques can be employed, and available systems enable multi-stage stimulation to be performed along the wellbore. The fracturing techniques involve pumping a fracturing fluid downhole and into the surrounding formation to ultimately improve the flow of production fluids through the formation and into the wellbore.
In a separate procedure, a sand control completion can be deployed in the wellbore. The sand control completion facilitates production of a fluid, e.g. oil, from the wellbore as the fluid flows into the wellbore from the surrounding formation. Sand control features filter the fluid flowing into the wellbore to remove particulates. The filtering can be accomplished by sand screens and/or gravel packs. For example, a completion with sand screens can be deployed in the wellbore, and a gravel pack can be formed in the annulus surrounding the completion to filter the inflow of production fluid.